


Delicate

by polyskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyskz/pseuds/polyskz
Summary: “Fuck,” Chan croaks out after a few seconds pass, now fully realizing that Jisung in a skirt isn’t just a figment of his imagination. He turns wide eyes towards Changbin, who looks like he has found the eight wonder of the world in Jisung’s thighs.“Same,” Changbin replies.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 27
Kudos: 642





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the summary (and therefore the bit in the actual story where I use it too) go to my friend~
> 
> Edit 9/19/20: For anyone who's already read this, Minho is now Hyunjin's boyfriend and some formatting has been changed!

“The progression is a bit weak here.”

Chan sighs. He has been thinking the same for days, but he hasn’t been able to think of anything that would sound any better and it’s frustrating him. He says as much to Changbin, who merely purses his lips as he thinks.

“We can go in tomorrow?” Changbin offers. “The studio should be open since it’s Saturday.”

Chan doesn’t really think he’s going to be finding much inspiration between now and tomorrow considering how many days have gone by without any good ideas, but he appreciates how willing Changbin is to help him nonetheless.

Smiling, Chan says, “Alright, Binnie, that sounds good.”

Changbin smiles back and then the two of them turn back towards Chan’s phone where the audio file for the latest track he has been working on is open. 

Not even a minute passes before the door opens, Chan not paying it much mind because it’s probably just Jisung. True to form, Chan doesn’t have to wait very long before his vision is suddenly full of black fabric, Jisung plopping onto his and Changbin’s laps not long after. Chan instinctively puts a hand on Jisung’s thigh to steady him and make sure he doesn’t fall over, far too used to Jisung sitting on (and tumbling off) their laps after all of the years they’ve known each other.

Except this time, Chan’s palm comes in contact with warm skin instead of the usual denim that Jisung wears during their gigs.

Chan pauses for a second before looking down, brain short circuiting when he sees his hand on Jisung’s bare thigh. Now, Jisung wears shorts during the summer, so it isn’t the first time Chan has see his thighs. But Chan has never seen Jisung’s thighs slightly covered in a black pleated _skirt_ before. The fabric looks delicate as it drapes over Jisung’s thighs and the color contrasts beautifully with the light tan of Jisung’s skin, but Chan can’t stop staring, thinking that maybe if he stares long enough, he will stop seeing what he knows he’s seeing.

“Fuck,” Chan croaks out after a few seconds pass, now fully realizing that Jisung in a skirt isn’t just a figment of his imagination. He turns wide eyes towards Changbin, who looks like he has found the eight wonder of the world in Jisung’s thighs.

“Same,” Changbin replies.

Jisung seems none the wiser about their predicament, fingers flying across his phone screen as he plays a game in an attempt to redirect his excess energy. He has always had too much energy before a show, and this is only but one of the ways he has managed to curb it.

“Um,” Chan starts, clearing his throat when his voice cracks. “Jisung, baby?”

Chan curses himself for slipping up. That particular nickname always slips out when Chan is either sleepy, they’re having sex, or his mental capacity has been shot to hell. And Jisung sitting nice and pretty in their laps in a skirt has definitely shot all logical thought to hell.

Jisung simply hums, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrates on his game.

“Are you wearing a skirt?” Chan manages to get out. Changbin snorts, but Chan shoots him a look that clearly states _shut up, I know you’re suffering, too_. Changbin merely shrugs, but there’s no doubt his eyes keep flickering to Jisung’s thighs. He doesn’t have Chan fooled in the slightest.

“Yeah,” Jisung answers absentmindedly.

Chan tries, he really does. But his thoughts are a mess and it’s almost impossible to gather his thoughts into something more organized and coherent than, “Jisung in skirt. Jisung’s pretty thighs in skirt. _Skirt_.”

Chan wants to worship Jisung while he’s wearing this, wants to leave bruises and bites all along Jisung’s thighs, just the way Jisung loves. Having been friends for over a decade, the three of them know each other on a level beyond most friendships. Chan knows that Jisung loves cheesecake, knows that Changbin is ridiculously hard to wake up in the morning unless he has an incentive, knows that his heart beats at crazy speeds whenever he looks at the two of them. Chan also has unfortunate knowledge of things about them he never wanted to know, like how adorable Jisung is when he wakes up curled up against Chan, how sweet Changbin is to almost everyone to a fault no matter what they say about him.

But ever since they’ve started this new journey as a rap trio, they’ve evolved into new territory Chan never thought they would slip into, and Chan is learning something new about them every single day. Now, Chan knows just how Jisung keens when Chan pushes his cock into him, knows how pretty Changbin looks on his knees in front of Chan.

Knows that Jisung gets off of being marked and then showing the resultant bruises off for anyone to see.

Chan jolts back to the present when Jisung starts squirming in place, his cute little teeth clamped down on his bottom lip. Movement in the corner of his eye draws Chan’s attention to Changbin, who is running the tips of his fingers over Jisung’s thigh and under his skirt, Jisung squirming around even more at the contact. Chan has to bite his lip to keep in his moan when Jisung accidentally rubs over his crotch. He can feel his self control slipping further and further away by the second.

They have to go up on stage in five minutes, and while that’s more than enough time for one of them to suck Chan off given how worked up he already is, there’s isn’t enough time for all of them to get off. Chan may be a lot of things, but he’s selfless to a fault and likes it better when all three of them can get off together.

Besides, Chan kind of wants to see just how far Jisung is going to go when they perform. It would be nice to take the edge off a little, but Chan knows that it’s even better when he waits.

The spell is broken by someone knocking on the door, Hyunjin poking his head in with a smile. “It’s time to head over.”

Hyunjin’s eyes seem to linger on Jisung for an few extra seconds, and Chan swears that Hyunjin smirks at him when Chan catches his gaze, but Hyunjin is gone before he can even think to ask.

“Let’s go!” Jisung cheers, jumping out of their laps, Chan lamenting the sudden loss of the very cute boy in his lap. Jisung bounds out of the room, the skirt barely kissing the back of his thighs from how short it is, and Chan _wants_.

He shares a look with Changbin after Jisung is gone, and it’s only then that Chan realizes the song is still looping through their headphones. Wordlessly, Chan holds out a hand, Changbin moving almost mechanically as he hands the second bud over. Chan pauses the song on his phone and then it’s silent again.

“We’re fucked,” Chan says eventually.

Changbin hums, pensive as he stares at the open door. “If Jisung has anything to say about it, I’m pretty sure _he’s_ the one trying to get fucked tonight.”

And well, Chan doesn’t really have anything to say to that, only nods and clasps Changbin on the back as they walk out of the dressing room and towards the stage.

Jisung gasps, a needy little sound, as Chan noses at his neck and presses kisses to the slightly sweaty skin there.

“You really wanted to rile us up out there, huh?” Chan questions, sharply nipping Jisung’s collarbones. “Did you think we wouldn’t notice how bad you were acting?”

Jisung moans weakly, fingers scrambling for purchase in Chan’s shirt.

“I lost count of how many times you bent over in front of me, to be honest,” Changbin adds as he leans back against their bed.

“Our Jisung just wanted to show off, hmm?” Chan asks, although he isn’t looking for an answer. Jisung talks so much during the day, mouth constantly running a mile a minute, but here, pressed against the wall of their bedroom with Chan’s leg pressed against his crotch and Chan’s lips on his skin, he’s nothing but silent save for his whimpers.

Once Chan is pleased with the amount of marks littering Jisung’s skin, he pulls back, cock stirring at the way Jisung peers at him with wide, dark eyes.

“Go ahead and go to Binnie,” Chan whispers, patting Jisung on the butt as encouragement. It’s still slightly odd, feeling the thick material of the skirt under his palm. Yet with how often Jisung slid up to him earlier in the night as they were performing and rubbed against Chan at any chance he got, Chan thinks he’s starting to get used to it.

As Jisung makes his way over to Changbin, Chan can’t help but let his gaze once again drop to Jisung’s legs. Chan loves everything about Jisung, but he has never been able to get over just how pretty his legs are. Jisung is always complaining that they’re too small or too thin, but Chan loves how much of Jisung’s thighs he can cover with just one hand as he fucks into him.

Jisung settles into Changbin’s lap with ease borne from being in that exact position hundreds of times. Changbin doesn’t wait before he kisses Jisung, and Chan watches the way Jisung practically melts into the touch. Chan’s heart gives a painful thump just as his cock twitches in his jeans, and if that isn’t the most accurate representation of just how Chan feels about the two of them, then Chan doesn’t know what would be.

Changbin places both of his hands on Jisung’s ass as they continue to kiss, Jisung slowly starting to roll his hips against Changbin. Chan can feel himself grow harder as he watches the two of them kiss, Jisung’s hips slow and sensual as he grinds against Changbin. Jisung has never been shy in situations like these, always needy, always ready to do whatever it takes to come.

“You just going to stand there half hard or are you going to join us some time this century?” Changbin wonders and Jisung laughs at whatever expression must be on Chan’s face.

Chan schools his expression and rolls his eyes. “I was letting you have your fun. Don’t think I didn’t see you looking at Jisung all night, you wanted to fuck him just as much as I did. Just as much as almost all of those men did.”

Changbin turns to Jisung then with a smile on his face that, if Chan hadn’t known him as long as he has, might look sweet. Chan, though, he can easily tell the danger hidden behind that smile. “But you’re only ours, aren’t you, baby?”

“Yours,” Jisung breathes out immediately, and despite it all, Chan can feel the way his heart beats in pain because these two beautiful boys aren’t his in the way he wants them to be.

But this is what he has now and it’s better than nothing, Chan turning to grab lube from his bag to distract him from his sappy thoughts.

When he retrieves the lube and turns back around, he’s met with the sight of Changbin and Jisung kissing once again. No matter how many times Chan sees this happen, he doesn’t think he will ever be able to get over just how gorgeous the two of them are together.

They’re all roughly the same height, but there’s something so inherently tiny about Jisung as he sits in Changbin’s lap. And yet there’s something so tiny about Changbin as Jisung sits in his lap and blocks almost all of him from Chan’s view. But Changbin has been working out lately, his arms seemingly bulking up by the day and Chan can’t deny the things Changbin’s arms have been doing to him.

A sharp moan ringing out gets Chan’s attention, his breath hitching when he see that Changbin now has a hand under the front of Jisung’s skirt. From where Chan is standing, he can only see the way Changbin’s arm is moving back and forth under the skirt, but the motion is familiar enough for Chan to know that he’s jerking Jisung off.

Not wanting to be left out any longer, Chan crosses the room in three quick strides and places the lube on the bed before reaching out for Jisung. Placing a soft kiss against the back of Jisung’s neck, Chan also places a palm on Jisung’s thigh like he has been itching to do for ages now.

Jisung jumps in place, Changbin and Jisung’s lips disconnecting with a wet sound.

“Sorry,” Chan murmurs against Jisung’s neck, placing another kiss there as an apology. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

Chan can feel the moment Jisung relaxes, leaning back against his chest with a long sigh.

“It’s okay- _ha_ Changbin, please,” Jisung whimpers, voice cracking halfway through his sentence. Chan’s eyes flicker up to Changbin over Jisung’s shoulder to see Changbin with a small smirk on his face as he continues to touch Jisung under his skirt.

Chan has the sudden urge to kiss Changbin, so he does, something in him instinctively settling at the touch of lips.

“Kiss me, too,” Jisung whines.

Chan laughs softly, pulling away until he’s back behind Jisung again. “You think you deserve it?”

“Yes,” Jisung says petulantly.

Chan shares a look with Changbin, and, like they know what the other is thinking, move at the exact same time.

Chan pulls away completely while Changbin flips Jisung over so he’s lying on his back, the sharp gasp Jisung lets out loud in the otherwise quiet room. Chan and Changbin are standing now, the both of them hovering over Jisung, whose chest is quickly rising and falling as he lays there at their mercy.

Now that the fog of surprise and the haze of performing have worn off, Chan can appreciate just how gorgeous Jisung looks in his outfit. Jisung’s waist has always been tiny, but the tight black long-sleeve tucked into the waistband of the skirt coupled with the chain hanging off the front of the skirt by zippers only accentuate what Chan already knows – that Jisung has the cutest little waist imaginable.

“You’re so pretty,” Chan murmurs, unable to stop himself from cupping Jisung’s face and softly running a thumb over his cheek. Jisung sucks Chan’s thumb into his mouth, the sudden wet heat going straight to Chan’s cock.

“And you think you deserve kisses,” Changbin muses. Jisung whines around Chan’s thumb, blinking up at the both of them with wet, beautiful eyes. Pleading eyes.

Chan has always been terrible at denying them anything, so it’s no surprise that he’s the first one to crack. Chan takes his thumb out, silencing Jisung’s whine with a bruising kiss, Jisung wrapping his arms around Chan’s neck and pulling Chan flush against his body. Pressed together like this, Chan feels how hard Jisung is through the skirt and his own pants.

“You’re so hard,” Chan whispers as if Jisung himself doesn’t know. But Jisung has always responded so beautifully to comments like that, like he’s slightly ashamed from how hard he is, but still so needy despite it all.

This time is no different, Jisung arching his back with a whimper. Their hips meet, Chan groaning slightly as Jisung’s cock rubs against his.

“So are you, though,” Jisung points out.

He looks up at Chan with eyes that are far too telling, eyes that let Chan know that Jisung knows exactly how attractive he looks like this, spread out under Chan in a skirt.

And that’s the moment Chan realizes that this was all part of Jisung’s plan to get fucked tonight. That sneaky little shit knew the effect this skirt would have on the two of them before they even knew it themselves.

But Chan can’t even find it in himself to be mad, not with the gift Jisung has given both him and Changbin.

“Well since you’re feeling so needy,” Chan starts before pausing, just to see the way Jisung squirms slightly, “guess we have no choice but to put you in your place. Get on all fours, baby.”

There’s a flurry of movement, then, Jisung scooting back to the middle of the bed and Changbin sliding up onto the bed, settling against the headboard once Jisung has turned over. Changbin runs a hand through Jisung’s hair that Jisung arches into and Chan climbs up onto the bed, the three of them finally together.

Chan can’t help but stare at Jisung’s ass, the black fabric of the skirt barely covering the entire thing. The light tan of Jisung’s thighs peeking out from under the skirt is teasing Chan, Jisung all but begging him to mark up his thighs. Chan can’t resist landing a quick slap to Jisung’s ass through the skirt that has Jisung keening and arching his back even further.

“Patience,” Chan chides, landing another light smack to Jisung’s ass. Despite Chan’s previous statement, Jisung shakes his ass, Chan stupidly and completely mesmerized by the movement of the skirt.

Jisung hasn’t been the best boy today, but Chan has never been able to deny himself in his need and want to bring Jisung and Changbin pleasure. And right now, he really, really wants to eat Jisung out, wants to have Jisung shaking and trembling on his tongue. They’ve both told him many times that he is incredibly good with his mouth, and even though it’s slightly embarrassing hearing something like that outside of the bedroom, the knowledge that he can get them off with just his mouth is beyond empowering.

“Come on,” Changbin says softly, Chan peering up to see Changbin with his hands buried in Jisung’s hair, his shirt and pants completely off and dick hard against his stomach. Chan unfortunately can’t see Jisung’s expression from this angle, but he can see Changbin’s, his cock giving a feeble twitch at the way Changbin’s shiny, red lips part and his eyes flutter close when Jisung takes him into his mouth.

Spurred into action, Chan flips Jisung’s skirt up only for his mouth to become dry. There, sitting nice and pretty against Jisung’s ass is a pair of red silk panties.

Fuck, he’s really trying to kill them.

“Fuck,” Chan says out loud. “You really dressed up for us, didn’t you baby?”

There’s a wet pop as Jisung pulls off of Changbin’s dick and his eyes are dark and sultry as he peers over his shoulder. “Only the best for you. Want you both so _bad_.”

“Sorry, Binnie,” Chan says without any hint of a real apology in his voice, his hands already making a move towards the underwear. “You can see how pretty Jisung is later, I’m too impatient right now.”

Changbin only scoffs. “Selfish.”

It’s meant as a joke, but Chan is selfless every other time of the day except when there’s a pretty boy ready to be fucked in front of him.

Chan taps Jisung’s thighs to get him to lift his legs enough for Chan to slip the silk off and barely gives Jisung enough time to settle back into his previous position before he’s spreading Jisung’s cheeks and pressing his face against Jisung’s ass, licking a long stripe over his hole.

Jisung legs start trembling immediately, a cry leaving his lips at the touch, but Chan doesn’t stop. If Chan is this hard and impatient already because of Jisung, it’s only fair that Chan returns the favor.

The sound of Changbin encouraging Jisung to suck his dick again barely filters through Chan’s conscious thoughts, his mind far too preoccupied with eating Jisung out. Jisung’s hole flutters around his tongue when he teasingly pushes the tip in before retracting and leaving small kitten licks against Jisung’s rim instead.

Chan hums as he reaches for the lube, pushing his tongue in once more to distract Jisung from the sound of the cap opening. There’s a muffled sort of noise when Chan spears his tongue into Jisung, Chan getting messier and messier the longer he keeps tongue fucking Jisung. Chan has never really been a fan of feeling his own drool against his face, but Jisung absolutely loves when Chan gets messy, always becoming incredibly vocal the more wet, the more filthy Chan makes it.

Chan pulls back for air just in time to hear the loveliest moan tumble from Changbin’s lips.

“Keep going,” Changbin pants. There’s a soft choking noise from Jisung that makes Chan embarrassingly harder and then the bed starts creaking as Changbin begins moving his hips. Chan himself knows just how well Changbin can use his hips, his mouth still feeling the phantom stretch from a few nights ago when Changbin had pushed him down onto his knees so he could fuck his mouth in their studio during a fitful bought of writer’s block.

A whine alerts Chan back to Jisung, who is now pushing his hips back like he’s desperately searching for something, anything. And Chan has no doubt he is, always so, so needy. Chan shouldn’t reward bad behavior, but he can’t help it. There’s something so nice about eating people out, something that really gets Chan going. So, it’s more of a present for himself than for Jisung, or at least that’s what he tells himself as he licks a long, flat stripe up from Jisung’s balls to his cute, slightly puffy rim.

Before Jisung can even start complaining about how slow Chan is going, Chan pushes his index finger in, the taste of peaches suddenly sharp on his tongue from the lube.

“Fuck,” Changbin curses. “Whatever you just did, Chan, do it again.”

Chan chooses to only roll his eyes as a response. Changbin can’t see him rolling his eyes, but that’s not the point. The point is that Chan is achingly hard and, frankly, a little impatient. But he would never sacrifice Jisung and Changbin’s comfort for his own pleasure, so he’s left to slowly rutting against the mattress as he continues working Jisung open.

There’s suddenly a loud, wet sound and then Jisung is whining a very unhappy, “Why?”

Chan momentarily pauses to figure out what’s going on, slowing down the movement of his tongue, but adding in a second finger to appease Jisung. It works well enough, Jisung shifting his hips back with a cute little whimper.

“Wanted to kiss you,” Changbin says, tone a bit breathless. Chan barely holds back his laughter – he has no doubt Changbin wants to kiss Jisung (who wouldn’t?), but Chan knows Changbin is really just trying to hold himself back from coming too soon. Jisung’s mouth is a force to be reckoned with, Chan having spent many a nights at Jisung’s mercy. He knows just how good Jisung is with his mouth, knows just how powerful he can be, and so he doesn’t blame Changbin in the slightest for already being so close.

The sounds of them kissing only spur Chan on, dick now uncomfortably hard as he keeps grinding against the sheets like a teenager. Doubling his efforts, Chan stretches Jisung out on a third finger, spreading his fingers and flicking his tongue into the empty space between the digits.

Jisung cries out, a beautifully wrecked sound that Chan wants to put on repeat.

“Chan,” Jisung calls out, voice hoarse.

It’s a shame that Chan has to pull his mouth away from Jisung’s ass to respond, but the sight of Jisung looking back at him over his shoulder with wet, pleading eyes is incredibly worth it.

“Please,” Jisung pleads, the skirt visibly trembling with how much his legs are shaking. “Fuck me.”

Chan hums, pretending to think about it. “Well since you asked so nicely, I suppose I could.”

Jisung makes to move away upon hearing Chan’s answer, which only confuses Chan. Jisung was just begging to be fucked, yet now he’s moving away?

“Baby?”

Pausing his movements, Jisung turns slightly so he’s half-facing Chan, Chan’s fingers slipping out of him with a filthy wet sound. “Shouldn’t I take the skirt off?”

“No!” Both Changbin and Chan blurt out at the same time. Chan can feel a flush rising to his cheeks, Changbin not faring much better. Really, though, Chan doesn’t care how obvious he’s being at this point. He just wants Jisung, plain and simple.

“But we might get it dirty...?” Jisung wonders.

It’s a fair question since that the skirt doesn’t seem to be Jisung’s (Jisung normally doesn’t care about getting his clothes dirty, given that he rarely does the laundry anyways) and Chan isn’t going to be wearing a condom. They all get checked regularly and have all mutually decided on not using condoms when having sex, having sat down and talked about it when they started this whole friends with benefits arrangement. While they were talking, the topic of sleeping with other people outside of the three of them came up at one point. And while Chan will admit he wasn’t very fond of the idea of random strangers seeing Jisung and Changbin naked and being able to touch them the way Chan is able to touch them, he hadn’t said anything. He will never, ever deny Changbin or Jisung anything that makes them happy, and if Changbin and Jisung wanting to sleep with other people makes them happy, then who is he to stop them. He doesn’t own them. Just because Chan is in love with them doesn’t mean they’re in love with him.

Except Chan hadn’t needed to worry. Jisung had chewed on his lower lip and softly said that he didn’t really want to sleep with anyone else, Changbin readily agreeing as well, and Chan had felt an immense weight lifting off his shoulders when he heard that.

Changbin’s voice pulls Chan back to the present. “If anything we can just wash it,” he says with a shrug. Chan smiles at him, happy that Changbin seems to be on the same page as him.

“Bold of you to assume we’re going to return the skirt,” Chan says, holding back a chuckle when Jisung looks towards him with wide eyes. Chan isn’t blind, he can tell how much Jisung likes this skirt, likes the power it gives him. And Chan is but a weak, weak man for these two, willing to fall to his knees in worship at all times.

Changbin raises an eyebrow at him, but there’s a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “I guess so.”

Chan shrugs. “We can always buy another one for whoever you borrowed it from, but we can figure that out later. Back on your hands and knees, baby.”

Thankfully. Jisung is still willing to listen to directions and turns back towards Changbin without complaint, but not before giving Chan one more look that sends a shiver down his spine. Chan may be the one fucking Jisung, but Jisung is far from pliant.

Chan meets Changbin’s eyes once Jisung fully turns back around, and Chan is once again reminded of just how breathtaking Changbin is, too. He has the prettiest eyes, and right now they’re so dark, Chan gets lost for a brief moment. Then the spell is broken, Changbin’s eyes squeezing shut with a gasp, Chan’s breath hitching as he watches pleasure trace its familiar path across Changbin’s face.

“Chan,” Changbin bites out, Chan blinking Changbin’s face back into focus. “Come on.”

He doesn’t need to explain any further, Chan instinctively knowing just what Changbin is requesting of him.

He strips quickly, throwing his pants, boxers, and shirt behind him to deal with later when he isn’t ready to explode from how worked up he is. Grabbing the bottle of lube again, Chan squeezes out a generous amount onto his palm, wincing slightly when he covers his dick with the slightly cold substance. But he’s far too impatient to wait for it to warm up and the way that Jisung shivers against him once he starts pushing in feels so good that the slight discomfort was worth it.

It’s slightly disappointing not being able to see the way he’s pushing into Jisung, but at the same time, the lack of visual only serves to make it hotter, the fabric of the skirt soft against Chan’s heated skin.

Jisung moans once Chan bottoms out, which causes Changbin to let out a loud, unrestrained moan of his own. Chan has to bite his lip to hold his own sounds in, always so embarrassed by how loud he gets. Jisung starts pushing his hips back immediately, Chan letting out a breathy laugh.

“So needy,” Chan muses, but starts to pull out anyways. He has been at the breaking point all day and now that he finally has Jisung laid out in front of him like this, he knows he won’t be able to hold himself back for much longer.

However, Chan doesn’t want to give Jisung the satisfaction of getting it hard and fast the way he knows Jisung wants. If Chan has had to wait to fuck him the way he wants, Jisung has to wait to get fucked the way he wants.

It’s almost painful, the pace he has set for himself. Slow inch by slow inch, Chan pulls out until only the tip of his dick is still inside Jisung before pushing back in just as slowly. They don’t normally have the time to be this slow, given Jisung’s impatience and how tired they generally are after a long day, which only makes Chan feel all the more sensitive with Jisung flush around him. Changbin is keeping Jisung’s head in place with hands in his hair, otherwise Jisung would be loudly complaining right now. Chan sends Changbin a small smile in thanks, always loving it when the two of them can team up and throw Jisung’s game back at him.

Jisung starts shifting after the next slow drag of Chan’s cock, a habit Chan has come to know means that he’s about five seconds away from just fucking himself back onto Chan’s cock. Chan chooses that exact moment to grab Jisung by the hips and fuck back into Jisung _hard_ , dick twitching inside Jisung at the soft gagging noise he lets out.

Chan sets a brutal pace from there, unable to stop himself now that he can feel Jisung clenching around him. The faster Chan goes, the higher Changbin’s moans become, Chan barely able to keep his eyes open as he watches Jisung suck Changbin’s dick.

It’s almost embarrassing how close Chan already is, but Jisung and Changbin have always known how to get him hard embarrassingly quickly. Jisung doesn’t have to do much of anything, really, only having to look up at Chan with those large doe eyes of his as he begs to be fucked and Chan is a goner.

Changbin is gorgeous too, there’s no doubt about it, but he’s absolutely breathtaking on the precipice of an orgasm. With red, shiny lips that are just a tad darker than the pretty pink on his cheeks parted to let out moan after moan, Changbin is a piece of art.

“Jisung,” Changbin chokes out, the muscles in his forearms bulging as he tightens his hold on Jisung’s hair. “Fuck.”

Chan doubles his efforts, fucking into Jisung faster and deeper to try and hit his prostate. It doesn’t take long for Chan to find it, years of practice coming in handy, and Chan can hear the moan Jisung lets out loud and clear despite there being a dick in his mouth.

“Fuck!” Changbin repeats, then, softer, “I’m close.”

Chan keeps his eyes trained on Changbin, hips getting sloppy as he watches as Changbin absolutely falls apart, his back arching in the most beautiful arch as he comes with a soft cry.

Chan grabs Jisung’s hips as he keeps fucking into him, not letting up while Jisung swallows Changbin’s release. Jisung’s hole flutters around him and he gags again, but Chan doesn’t stop, knows that Jisung likes the overstimulation more than anything else.

“Chan,” Jisung cries out, voice sounding absolutely wrecked. Chan curses under his breath as Jisung lays his face against Changbin’s thigh, too tired to keep his head up now that he doesn’t have to, and starts letting out tiny, pleasure-filled noises.

Changbin, who is now absolutely glowing from his orgasm, smiles down at Jisung softly as he runs gentle hands through his hair. “You’re so close, aren’t you? Chan is treating you so well, you look so pretty like this.” 

It’s almost ironic that, in the end, it’s Changbin looking like he’s in love with Jisung while he whispers sweet nothings to him that pushes Chan over the edge. But Chan can’t help the way his heart beats faster as he watches the way Changbin whispers to him, Jisung panting and crying out against Changbin’s thigh.

“Come on, baby,” Chan urges, reaching around Jisung to start stroking his dick.

The touch and the request seem to be all Jisung needs, Jisung coming with a small moan against Chan’s hand and the sheets not long after.

Chan doesn’t last longer after that at all, Jisung tightening around him in his post-orgasm sensitivity pushing Chan over the edge within two more thrusts. Jisung lets out a louder moan at the feeling of being filled, Chan’s dick weakly letting out another spurt of cum at the sound.

Carefully, Chan pulls out and flops to the side, utterly exhausted. He knows he needs to help clean Jisung up, but considering how messy Jisung already is, a few minutes of rest probably won’t hurt anyone.

“You’re getting old,” Changbin teases.

Chan glares up at him half-heartedly. “You’ll be my age one day, Seo Changbin. Don’t you forget that.”

“Yeah, but you’ll never be my age again,” Changbin responds, laughing when Chan swats at his hip.

Jisung giggles softly between them, Chan’s heart absolutely melting as he flops down and into Chan’s arms so that they’re facing each other.

“Don’t fight, just cuddle,” Jisung says, words starting to slur together. He’s so, so precious, Chan can hardly stand it.

“We need to clean you up, though, baby,” Chan says softly. Although Jisung has stated multiple times that he doesn’t mind being full like this, they don’t have a plug and Chan knows for a fact how uncomfortable dried cum is in the morning. Besides, Jisung is always half out of his mind when he says it, too sated from his orgasm to worry about future Jisung and how uncomfortable he will be, leaving Chan and Changbin to look out for him. Not that either of them mind, though, not at all.

“I got it,” Changbin says, Chan sending him a grateful smile. He’s far too comfortable where he is and with how tightly Jisung is clinging to him, he doubts Jisung would’ve let him get very far regardless.

Jisung blinks up at him slowly, looking as content as he could possibly be. Chan can’t help but kiss him, just a short peck, laughing when Jisung whines for more. It’s too easy to indulge Jisung when he’s soft and cuddly like this, Chan pressing kiss after kiss against his lips. Realistically, Chan knows it’s a bad idea to let his guard down like he is now, but he has always been affectionate after sex so Jisung shouldn’t suspect anything too out of the ordinary.

“Oh so this was your ulterior motive, huh?”

Chan pulls back from kissing Jisung to see Changbin with his arms crossed over his chest and a playful pout on his face. He has also changed while gone, adorning his favorite sleep shirt and a new pair of boxers, looking tiny and adorable as he stands next to their bed.

“No,” Chan answers, laughing when Changbin pouts further. “Come here, Sung and I will give you kisses, too.”

Jisung hums his agreement and Changbin drops the act at that, climbing onto the bed and pressing a kiss to Chan’s lips and then Jisung’s with a smile. Changbin is absolutely radiant right now and Chan’s traitorous heart skips a beat in response as Changbin sets on taking Jisung’s shirt and skirt off and gently cleaning him up.

Jisung’s eyes are getting heavier and heavier the longer he lays there under Changbin’s touches, Chan pulling him just a tad bit closer to press a kiss to the crown of his head. Changbin taps Jisung’s thigh gently when he’s done wiping Jisung down, Jisung grumbling as he lifts his hips enough for Changbin to slip a new pair of panties over his legs and hips. Chan barely has time to appreciate the way the soft pink lace looks against Jisung’s skin before Changbin is distracting him with a kiss and a pair of boxers that Chan puts on quickly as well.

“Thanks,” Jisung mumbles cutely, snuggling closer to Chan.

“For what?” Chan wonders, amusement lacing his tone.

“The kiss,” Jisung replies, breaking off into a yawn. “For taking care of me.”

Chan absolutely melts. He loves Jisung at any and all times, but he loves post-orgasm Jisung just a tiny bit more from how soft and unfiltered he is.

“You deserve it,” Changbin responds, curling around Jisung’s back so Jisung is trapped in between them, his favorite place to be. And Chan can tell Changbin means that with his entire heart, can see it in Changbin’s eyes how much affection he has for Jisung.

Chan’s breath hitches when Changbin looks at him, then, wholly unprepared to be on the receiving end of such a look. He wonders if Changbin knows what his face is showing Chan, wonders if this is how _he_ looks at the two of them sometimes, unrestrained in his endearment.

Chan has to look away lest the words on the tip of his tongue come tumbling out.

A soft snore catches Chan’s attention and he has to hold back his laughter when he sees that Jisung has already passed out, lips parted in a cute little circle.

“He’s cute,” Changbin says fondly, totally catching Chan off guard. Sure, it isn’t the first time Changbin has called either of them cute, but this is the first time he has said it as they were cuddling in bed after having sex. It isn’t unwelcome, far from it, Chan smiling down at Jisung before turning his gaze towards Changbin.

If Changbin is going to let his walls down for a bit, Chan can, too, no matter how dangerous it might be. For the lower he lets his walls down, the easier it is for them to see just how in love with them he is, and the easier it is for everything to fall apart.

But Chan is in love and he has been hiding it for so long, there’s shouldn’t be too much harm in letting his heart speak for once.

“Yeah,” Chan agrees, voice but a whisper as his eyes flicker down to Jisung and back up to Changbin. “He is.”

It’s far too early in the morning when Chan stumbles into the bar they played at last night. Well, it isn’t _that_ early, but it had been early enough that Chan had to fight his way out of Jisung’s embrace without waking either him or Changbin up. Chan would do anything to be back in bed with them right now, but it’s his turn to collect the check and as much as he loves his sleep and his friends, they would not be very happy with him if he didn’t get their cut from their performance last night.

The bar is always vastly different in the morning as soft sunlight filters in through the windows compared to late at night shrouded with strobe lights and darkness that only the cover of night can provide.

One thing for sure, though, is that it’s a lot easier for Chan to make his way to the bar where Hyunjin is puttering around when there aren’t people constricting his movements.

Chan clears his throat once he’s close enough, chuckling when Hyunjin jumps a little before happily exclaiming, “Chan!”

Hyunjin has his snake bites in today, the piercings glinting in the artificial light overhead, and Chan’s thoughts suddenly flicker to images of Jisung and Changbin with lip rings for a brief second. Their lips aren’t nearly as full as Hyunjin’s, but their bottom lips are most definitely plush enough that the rings would look so nice and pretty against them. Chan can’t even begin to imagine how good it would feel to kiss them and feel the cold metal against his own lips. And _God_ if they were to suck him off while wearing lips rings? Chan’s already a goner and this is only but a mere fantasy.

“Are you _hard_ right now?” Hyunjin asks, just on the tad of judgmental.

Chan flushes, but he’s indignant as he says, “You can’t even see over the bar!”

Hyunjin only laughs, the one that Chan normally finds adorable with how loud and happy it is, but now finds not so cute with how he’s being made fun of. “I wasn’t sure, to be honest, but thanks for the confirmation. Your face got that faraway look it always does when you think of Changbin or Jisung doing something sexual.”

Chan sighs. He’s never going to tell Hyunjin he was technically the reason Chan got hard in the first place, even though it’s only a slice of the truth. Chan has eyes, he knows that Hyunjin is attractive, but his heart already belongs to two other people. What Chan _also_ knows is that Hyunjin and Minho wouldn’t mind a threesome, nor would they mind potentially opening their relationship, but Chan is too deeply in love with Changbin and Jisung to even think about entertaining the idea of loving someone else.

“Just give me the check,” Chan grumbles. It’s useless to start arguments with Hyunjin because Hyunjin somehow always manages to win. Jisung says it’s due to Chan’s massive soft spot for the younger, which Chan will neither confirm nor deny. Changbin says it’s because Chan wants to fuck him, which, again, Chan will neither confirm nor deny.

Hyunjin hums, tapping a finger to his lips between his piercings. “On one condition.”

It is far too early to be dealing with Hyunjin’s antics, but Chan finds himself indulging in Hyunjin’s wishes anyways. Honestly, Chan could just ask for the check again under the guise of being tired and wanting to go home and sleep as soon as possible (which is true), but maybe Jisung is on to something about how endeared Chan is by Hyunjin.

So even though Chan has a feeling he’s going to regret this conversation, he still asks, “And what would that be?”

Hyunjin smiles, but it isn’t the cute one he gets when Minho kisses him on the cheek or the happy one he has when he and Jisung talk about the drama they’re currently watching together. No, this is the smile that Hyunjin gets when he knows something you don’t and is more than ready to torture you with the fact.

“Tell me,” Hyunjin starts, Chan not liking how smug he sounds in the slightest. “How did you and Changbin like your present last night?”

Chan narrows his eyes at Hyunjin. Last night is hazy other than the image of Jisung in that damn skirt, but if he thinks hard enough, he can vaguely recall the way Hyunjin’s gaze had lingered on Jisung when he came in to tell them they could head to the stage.

And then it clicks.

Chan can’t even find it in himself to be mad that Jisung and Hyunjin had actively thought of ways to hurt him and Changbin, though. How could he be when he will have the image of gorgeous, gorgeous Jisung in a skirt spitting fire on stage and then crying out their names back at their apartment in his mind forever? So Chan merely laughs, Hyunjin turning from smug to confused within seconds, and says, “Very much, actually. Don’t bother asking Jisung if he wants to do anything today, though, he probably won’t be up for it. That is, if Changbin and I let him leave our bed at all.”

Hyunjin’s mouth drops open, but he regains his composure quickly enough.

“Damn,” he whistles. “I guess I’m not too surprised with how pretty he looked. He did say you guys would like the surprise, but I guess I underestimated just how much.”

It doesn’t even faze Chan that Jisung talks to Hyunjin about their sex life given how good of friends they are. Honestly, Chan has heard more than enough from Hyunjin and Minho about their own – and what are friends for if not for sharing information about how pretty one of them sounds with a vibrator up their ass?

(Although to be fair, Hyunjin had been very enthusiastic about sharing that piece of information with them for reasons Chan will never be able to understand.)

A thought suddenly comes to Chan, then, and he at least has the audacity to look slightly sheepish as he tells Hyunjin, “You won’t be getting the skirt back, sorry. We can buy you another one, though, if you want.”

He isn’t entirely sure the skirt is Hyunjin’s, but he doesn’t really know who else Jisung would’ve borrowed the skirt from. He definitely didn’t have time to go buy one with how often they’ve been staying at the studio practicing or working, and it honestly wouldn’t surprise Chan that Hyunjin wears skirts, he certainly has the legs for it and Minho has always been a legs man.

Hyunjin outright laughs at that, waving a hand in dismissal, confirming Chan’s hunch that the skirt had been Hyunjin’s. “Don’t worry about it, I didn’t really think I would be getting it back anyways, not with how Jisung looked at it. He loves that skirt as much as you two seemed to love him in it. Besides.” He pauses here to wink at Chan. “Now this just means I can get Minho to buy me another one.”

“Fascinating,” Chan replies, sure that he’s going to find out about the new skirt at some point now that he’s privy to the knowledge that Hyunjin wears them. “As much as I would love to stay and chat about how you’re going to convince Minho to buy you another skirt, can you please give me the check now?” He doesn’t add that he has two cute boys waiting for him at home, not wanting to give away too much.

But Hyunjin’s gaze is far too knowing for Chan’s liking and even if Chan has never told anyone about how he feels about Changbin and Jisung, not even Minho, Hyunjin seems to know regardless. Chan knows he’s smart, knows that he’s so much more than his pretty face, but Chan is nothing if not blissfully ignorant about how obvious he is.

“Tell Sungie and Changbinnie I said hi,” Hyunjin calls out as Chan makes his way towards the door, envelope in hand.

“Only if you tell Minho I said hi,” Chan shouts back.

It doesn’t take long for Chan to walk home, and he toes off his shoes in the doorway as quietly as possible once he arrives.

Tip-toeing to the bedroom, Chan can’t help his fond smile as he sees that Changbin is still curled around Jisung, the both of them still somehow asleep even though it has to have been at least an hour since Chan slipped out of bed.

Stripping off his shirt and placing the envelope on their bedside table, Chan climbs back into bed as gently as possible. Changbin sleeps like the dead and Jisung normally doesn’t wake up too easily when he’s warm and cuddled as he is now, but Chan’s still cautious. Once he manages to lay down without waking either of them, his heart threatens to beat right out of his chest when Jisung shifts and automatically curls into Chan’s chest in his sleep. It’s a good thing Jisung isn’t awake to hear how quickly Chan’s heart is beating or else he would be in trouble.

Unable to help himself, Chan presses the most gentle of kisses to Jisung’s messy bedhead, throws an arm around Jisung so he’s holding Changbin’s hand, and settles down for a nap with a smile on his face when Changbin clutches his hand tightly in his sleep.

Hours later, Chan finds himself pulling up his most recent messages to the backdrop of the shower running and faint laughter from the bathroom. Jisung had been hard and needy as usual when he woke up, Changbin not faring any better from how Jisung had been grinding against him in his sleep. Chan, after waking up for the second time that day, had been groggy, but it didn’t take long for him to offer to fuck Changbin while Jisung watched. Jisung had been nothing more than their cute little voyeur, sometimes only wanting to watch while getting himself off, and it didn’t take much from there for all three of them to get off.

But, they’ve learned the hard way that only two people can reasonably fit in their shower at one time, so Chan had sent them off with a smile and kisses, content to let them shower first. Jisung may have been okay with watching earlier, but he’s always so needy after only watching, needing to get his hands or mouth on one of them afterwards. Changbin had offered to let Chan join Jisung, but Chan had waved him off, saying that he had to ask Minho something.

It had been the truth after all, but only part of it. He does have to ask Minho something, but he had also seen the way Changbin was looking at Jisung like he wanted to wreck him as Jisung sat there nice and pretty in his panties, so the decision hadn’t been too hard on Chan’s part.

Chan finds his chat with Minho easily enough, quickly typing out a message.

 **Chan** : Did you know about Hyunjin and Jisungs little plan?

Before Chan even has the time to exit out of their messages, the little bubbles show up indicating Minho is typing.

 **MinnieMinnie** : 🤐

Chan snorts, not surprised in the slightest.

 **Chan** : I thought we were friends :/

 **MinnieMinnie** : We are  
**MinnieMinnie** : But Jinnie was so excited about this plan and I wasn’t about to say anything  
**MinnieMinnie** : Don’t need an angry Jinnie on my hands

 **Chan** : Yeah? What would he have done?

 **MinnieMinnie** : Well he wouldn’t have come over last night for one

 **Chan** : So you sacrificed Changbin and I in order to not be blue-balled

 **MinnieMinnie** : You don’t understand Chan  
**MinnieMinnie** : He looks so pretty in skirts and the one he wore last night was absolutely gorgeous  
**MinnieMinnie** : You should come over and see sometime or I could just send you pictures, I have a whole folder in my phone to pick from  
**MinnieMinnie** : He definitely wouldn’t mind me sending some to you  
**MinnieMinnie** : Our friend takes really nice pictures of him, he always loves to show them off :)

Chan has to wonder just _how_ many pictures Minho has of Hyunjin in skirts in said folder, but he doesn’t want to know, not really. He’s sure Hyunjin is pretty, but he’s not interested.

 **Chan** : Hard pass

 **MinnieMinnie** : Delicate reminder that my Hyunjinnie is the only reason you got to see Jisung in that skirt yesterday

 **Chan** : 🤐

 **MinnieMinnie** : Heh that’s what I thought

“What are you doing?”

Chan startles so badly he nearly drops his phone, but he luckily manages to hold on to it.

When he looks up, Jisung is peering up at him with those cute eyes of his from where he’s on his hands and knees on the bed.

Chan smiles automatically, holding his arm up so Jisung can curl into his side. Jisung smiles back and accepts the unspoken invitation quickly, laying his head against Chan’s shoulder with a happy hum. He smells like Chan’s shampoo, Chan snuggling just a little closer, always foolishly weak when they use his things and smell like him. Chan’s pretty sure the sweatshirt Jisung has on is Chan’s, too, the black fabric inherently familiar to him and engulfing Jisung far more than his own sweaters do.

“Just texting Minho. Hyunjin said hi earlier, by the way,” Chan says, suddenly remembering his promise from hours ago.

“Tell him I said hi back!” Jisung exclaims.

“You have your own phone, you can do it yourself.”

Jisung pouts, Chan resolutely looking away before he does something stupid.

“Why is Jisung pouting?” Changbin asks as he comes into the room. “I just sucked you off, what is there to be sad about?”

“Binnie!” Jisung cries. “Chan is being mean to me.”

Changbin raises an eyebrow at Chan as he towel dries his hair. He’s only wearing a simple white shirt and jeans, yet he looks like he could be a model and it’s really fucking unfair that Chan has to deal with not one, but two, gorgeous boys and know he’s not allowed to kiss them as much as he wants at any given moment.

“Hyunjin made me promise to tell you guys he said hi when I picked up our check earlier and I told Jisung, but now he’s pouty because I won’t text Hyunjin to tell him Jisung said hi back.” Even when explaining it out loud, it sounds convoluted to Chan.

“You have your own phone, though?” Changbin wonders.

“Binnie!” Jisung cries again, this time far more indignant. “I trusted you!”

Chan can’t help but laugh. “Well when you text Hyunjin, you can also tell him how well your plan worked last night.”

He doesn’t bother mentioning that Hyunjin already knows, far too interested in the way Jisung immediately freezes and stares up at him with wide eyes.

“I- uh. Have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“No?” Chan wonders. “So when Hyunjin asked me earlier how much Changbin and I liked our little present, I was just imagining that?”

“Uh,” Jisung says, gulping once Changbin drops the towel he was using to dry his hair at the foot of their bed and climbs onto the mattress. He looks like a cat ready to pounce, all smooth lines and grace as he makes his way towards them.

Changbin stops once he’s but a breath away, hovering over Jisung, centimeters from kissing him. Chan feels something in his stomach stir at how tiny Jisung looks, staring up at Changbin with fear and a hint of arousal. Changbin is so hot like this, teasing Jisung as he is.

“Well,” Changbin says after a few seconds, Chan shivering at the low timbre of his voice. “I don’t think we properly thanked Jisung last night, he has far too little bruises on his thighs. Maybe we should thank him better now.”

Jisung whimpers, a sweet, needy sound that says he knows exactly what is coming for him.

Privately, Chan thinks he and Changbin might not go into the studio later like they planned at this rate. But as Jisung gasps and arches his back when Changbin sucks at his neck, Chan’s cock starting to fill out in his pants, he isn’t sure he minds all too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come cry with me over 3racha
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/polyskz)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/polyskz_)


End file.
